This application claims a priority based on German Patent Application 199 29 631.6, filed Jun. 29, 1999, and all material in that German Priority Application is incorporated by reference herein.
This invention relates to an arrangement of oil and vacuum pumps which form components of a drive-motor assembly, particularly with internal combustion engines, which are driven from a motor thereof.
In an internal-combustion-engine assembly of a motor vehicle, an oil pump, for pressure-circulating lubrication, and a vacuum pump, as a partial-vacuum source for a brake booster, are respectively installed at separate locations on an engine, or motor, with the oil pump being customarily driven by a crankshaft and the vacuum pump by a camshaft.
The two pumps thereby form individually-produced and separately-installed units.
It is an object of this invention to reduce both technical and installation expenditures for these pumps.
According to principles of the invention, oil and vacuum pumps that are for forming components of a drive-engine assembly, to be driven by a drive engine thereof, are combined as a modular unit, with pump rotors thereof being driven via a common pump shaft.